The computer-aided, three-dimensional image of an actually existing or virtual three-dimensional object belongs to the prior art. The observer may be given an impression of the optical effect of a single-color coated three-dimensional object (cf. brochure on OPUS software version 3.2 from Opticore). Deviations within optical surface properties prevailing on the object surface and which are the result of various differing sets of coating parameters prevailing at different locations on the object surface during application of a coating layer cannot be represented.
It is desirable to develop a process which is suitable for allowing the representation of such deviations.